The Wedding
by gracielovesyou
Summary: 'The music starts and you link arms with your fathers. The large doors swing open and you see everyone standing and facing you. But there is one face you focus on. Hers.You walk down the aisle towards her smiling and happy. She looks so perfect.' It's the wedding. Slight twist. Please R&R? Much love. Gx


The Wedding.

You stare at your reflection in the mirror. You look beautiful, your blonde hair done up on top of your head, with the tiara and veil cascading down. One blonde curl frames your face and your make-up makes your bright blue eyes even more stunning. If possible. Your white dress clings to your body in all the right places.

Today was your wedding. And everything was perfect. Your mother had organised everything for you. Right down to the rubber ducks in suits on every table at the wedding breakfast. After the wedding, the reception had a DJ and a massive dance floor for you to get your groove on. But for now it was time.

You stand outside the double doors where your father had come to meet you. He was to be walking you down the aisle. You're nervous, your palms are sweaty and your stomach is flip-flopping in your body. Your heart is beating five hundred miles per hour and you know that the time is drawing near. The time where you are to be married and happy for the rest of your life.

Your bridesmaids, Quinn and Mercedes stand behind you in their yellow dresses, your favourite colour of course and they smile at you, silently encouraging you to go through with it. The music starts and you link arms with your fathers. The large doors swing open and you see everyone standing and facing you.

But there is one face you focus on.

_Hers._

You walk down the aisle towards her smiling and happy. She looks so perfect. She is wearing a suit, like she promised you she would. Her dark black hair is loose and falls around her shoulders in dark curls. You love her hair down, it looks so sexy and relaxed. When it's been put up in a tight pony like it always was in high school, she looks too serious. But when it's down she looks amazing. She smiles her brilliant smile, her white teeth so bright they almost blind you. You can't help but fall more in love with her.

But you carry on walking down the aisle towards the front. And your happiness fades. You see him. The man you're marrying. You can't see her anymore, but you know she is there, staring at you. _Is she as sad as I am?_ You wonder as you draw closer to the front. He smiles at you. He's a dentist. His teeth are perfect. But you can't help but think hers are better. He has dark hair. But hers is softer and feels amazing to run your hands through. He's taller. But you always liked the feeling of protecting her. He is kind and gentle and never has a bad word to say about anyone. But you like her alter ego 'Snixx' she's hot and you like that you're the only one who can calm her. He is everything that a girl should want in a husband. But you want a wife. No. You want her. And only her.

You are standing at the front. Repeating the words the vicar guy is saying to you. You cry. But not for the reason everyone thinks. He asks if anyone objects to the marriage. You stay silent. It's a sham. You don't love him. You wish you could build up the courage to say that you do. That you don't love him. You love her. Everyone is silent and he looks around the church. Nothing.

He goes to continue when you hear her.

_'I object.'_

You turn to her. You see her smirking. Her dark eyes shining at you. You blush and smile. Everyone glares at her. The vicar questions her. _'I object because I love her.'_ Gasps are audible as everyone takes in what she said. You smile bigger. Quinn and Mercedes are grinning at you.

Then he interrupts. 'But she loves me. Not you.' She goes to say something but you hold up and hand and everyone is silenced. It's deathly quiet as people stare at you. You look between her and him. You realise you aren't going to make the same mistake you did in high school. The mistake that made you lose her. You give your boquet to Quinn and walk slowly towards her. She was standing in the aisle in the middle. You can feel everyones eyes on you. You stand before her and take her hands in your own.

You kiss her. The kiss is gentle and you have missed the feeling of her lips on yours. It has been too long. People gasp. One woman faints at the sight. You pull away and you both giggle. You hear Puck cheering. And others soon join in. You grab her hand and you run. Out the double doors. Through the foyer bit. Out the front entrance. You get in the limo that was to take you to the reception. You tell the driver to take you home. He does. You kiss her more. Tell her how you love her. You celebrate your long awaited reunion when you get home.

Your parents aren't impressed. But they understand. And a year later when you walk down the aisle. Everything is fine. Because this time you're marrying the right person. You're marrying her. You finally take the name you have imagined ever since you were little and you both played mums and dads. You were soul-mates. So the name sounds perfect.

You were Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce, at long last.


End file.
